Authority
Authority is the thirty-seventh episode of Sudrian Conflict and was planned to be the final episode. Plot The episode opens up with the origin story of Diesel. It explains why he was brought to the North Western Railway, to replace Edward as the Knapford Station pilot. His favorite job is to retrieve coaches, often imagining himself as an express engine, pulling a numerous amount of coaches, filled with happy passengers singing his praises. James however, disregards Diesel's dreams, telling him to push them in future, that way he would be able to get back to the shunting yards faster where James says he belongs and tells him to leave. However, Edward is more supportive, telling Diesel to keep going and one day his dreams would come true. From that day on, Diesel tried his hardest knowing one day he could pull the Sodor express. We then cut to 1945. Simon Johnson has his two minions holding Phil Aardman hostage. He discusses his plan to Phil, and then pulls out a gun. then a ship appears. Alfred Herman, now having publicly assumed his identity as Adolf Hitler, exits the ship with his men. Simon sees Herman and tells his minions to hold Phil and then walks toward Hitler. Simon plans to confront him, but before he can, Hitler asks Simon where the Culdee Fell Railway is. Simon tells him the directions. While he is, Phil pleads Simon's minions to let him go. the minions refuse at first, but after Phil states they will be killed as well, the pair let him escape. When Simon comes back he tries to kill them, but realizes his gun is empty. He then lets the pair go, but swears revenge, and proceeds to chase after Phil. Hitler and his men find Bertie, abandoned and dirty, but still useful. They soon arrive at the Transfer Yards, where they find Duck and Henrietta, and use them to get to the Culdee Fell Railway. When Duck arrives at Arlesdale End Station, Hitler finds Culdee with a coach. The men scramble aboard his coach and Cudee departs. We then cut to Phil, hiding in Tidmouth sheds with BoCo, Annie and Clarabel. Simon arrives, and interrogates Phil tries to escape however Simon sees him, and the chase is on. Phil runs through McColl Farm, where he passes Terence, Trevor and Rev. Charles Laxey's corpse Simon stops for a brief moment. We then cut back to Culdee and Hitler. When they arrive, at the station, Hitler spots a missile on a flatbed. He says to load it on to the train, despite Culdee's warnings. Culdee and the Nazis then depart from the station. We then cut back to Phil and Simon, where Phil boards the ship Hitler arrived in and goes out to sea, leaving behind Simon. Simon, distraught by this, begins to cry. Hiding behind the billboard, he cocks his pistol and shoots himself. We then cut to James and Diesel. James had fallen asleep and instructed Diesel to guard him. However, his brakes have not been set properly and he rolls backwards, blocking Diesel's view. Diesel reverses, waking up James, who snaps at Diesel, telling him to leave and that nobody wants him. Diesel does so. We then cut back to Phil with General Robert Stewart and the U.S army, inspecting Simon's corpse. Robert states he believes Phil and must stop both Hitler and Mr. M. We then cut back to Diesel, who sees Andy and Dodge, discussing their plan to use Dodge as a suicide bomber to kill the steam engines. Diesel knows he needs to protect the steam engines, so he charged into Dodge, blowing all three to smithereens. We then cut to Culdee and Hitler, where Culdee has finally got back to Arlesdale End. Hitler and his soldiers load the missile on Duck's train and set off. However, because of Diesel's sacrifice, Herman and his men are trapped. They are all quickly shot and killed by Robert and his army. Phil then tells Robert of all the conflicts the island has been through in May and June. Robert then asks what the fastest way to the Scrapyards was, and Boco, Annie, and Clarabel answer. At the Scrapyards, Diesel 10 reveals what he will do to Thomas, and the identity of Mr. M is revealed: Rulolph Diesel. He is arrested and Robert asks Phil who is in charge. Phil does not know who is in charge, but Thomas says Phil is in charge. Phil decides to become controller, and Robert promises Sodor will be cleaned up withinin a year. And true to his word, the island is repaired. Percy and Mavis are rescued, Duke is found in a munitions shed, and after Henry, James, Duck, Henrietta, Oliver, Toad, Arthur, Ben, and Scruff are able to reach the other side of the mountain, Diesel 10, Splatter, D199, and Dennis are sent back to their original railways. Everything is back to normal. Phil receives the remains of Edward,Gordon,Toby,Bill,Lady,Spencer,Derek, and Diesel, giving him an idea. On Sodor Day next year, a bronze statue of Diesel is unveiled, to honor those who had died during the conflict. Everyone is happy the conflict of 1945 was over and peace is finally restored. Gallery Rocky.jpg|Rocky Ballastspreader4.jpg|The Ballast Spreader Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales